Marry go round
by steshin
Summary: Sheryl and Alto have another hypothetical discussion. A companion story for "You say 'Saotome', I say 'Nome'".


Title: Marry-go-round  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Sheryl and Alto have another hypothetical discussion.

* * *

Walking along the busy city of Frontier, Sheryl and Alto turned their heads to the direction of loud applause.

A limousine was passing by, the sunroof opened. A blushing bride and grinning groom were waving at everyone around, totally unabashed and incredibly happy at their wedded state. So happy—that they both leaned in for a kiss as the limo zoomed past the crowd.

"What a showy display…" Alto muttered, watching the limo drive out of sight as the applause died down. He turned to Sheryl and was startled to see a dreamy look in her face—glassy eyes and blushing cheeks in check.

"Hey, what's with that look?" Alto questioned, waving his hand in front of her face.

Sheryl snapped back and smacked his hand away, earning a glare from him. "Nothing!" She began to walk off, leaving a growling Alto.

"It didn't seem like nothing…" Alto murmured before following her.

They found a bench and they both sat down to rest. Alto stared looked up, gazing at the artificial sky. His vision slowly pulled down from above to stare at the girl sitting beside him. That dreamy look was back in her eyes.

"Hey, what's up with you? Spacing out like an idiot."

Of course, Sheryl naturally responded with a scowl.

"What did you say? If anyone is an idiot, it's you!"

"But I'm not the one staring into space." Alto countered.

"I was thinking, you moron!"

"Daydreaming was more like it."

"Okay! So I was!"

"About?"

Sheryl was about to answer before she stopped herself. Looking red, she tore away from his gaze and looked down at her shoes. Softly, she said "Nothing really…"

Like hell would Alto let that go.

"Thinking of nothing, huh? So, you _are_ an idiot." He taunted.

Hook. Line. And sinker.

"_For your information, I was thinking about my own wedding_!" She blurted out..

When sense knocked her over like a bowling pin, Sheryl turned deep red and covered her mouth with both hands. Alto was just as red as her.

"I…I see," Alto placed a hand on his nape, unable to look at her, "it must be because of that couple…"

"It's normal for a girl to dream of her own wedding, you know." Sheryl voiced out, uncharacteristically shy.

"Well, you didn't hear me say otherwise."

"Humph. But I bet you think it's stupid." Sheryl spoke, her earlier embarrassment slowly starting to melt away.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I don't think it's stupid." Alto's voice started to pick up on his usual grumpiness.

Sheryl watched the _tsun-tsun_ expression play out on his face and smiled in amusement.

"Could it be…" She said, "that the princess dreams of his own wedding?"

She saw a vein throb. Alto met her eyes with blaring irritation. One eyebrow twitched. "_What did you say?" _His voice was dangerously low.

Sheryl cocked her head and met his temper with her smile. "Now, now, Alto. I did say it was normal for _a girl_ to dream of _her_ wedding day."

For a second, Alto looked like he was about to explode—instead, he sighed and looked away.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"My, my, is the princess giving up already?"

Alto gave her a sideways glance and remarked. "I pity the idiot that marries you."

"Eh?" She did not expect that.

"It's bad enough you can't cook"—

"I'll have you know that I"—

"Instant noodles don't count."

Sheryl shut up at that. Alto continued.

"You can't clean and you're too bossy and extravagant. I can just imagine all the sufferings your future husband will endure. Poor fellow..."

Sheryl was almost frothing from anger.

"The only consolation he has is you looking good in a white kimono on the wedding day."

Sheryl blinked. "White kimono?"

"Yes, a shiromuku. What about it?"

"I don't wanna wear a kimono. I want to wear a wedding gown. A white wedding gown made of lovely taffeta and"—

Alto snorted.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You can't seriously be thinking of a big flashy wedding, are you?"

"I'm thinking of a western wedding, what do _you_ have in mind?"

"A Shinto-style wedding ceremony."

"_What?!"_

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well of course you don't. You grew up in that kind of tradition." Sheryl crossed her arms and exhaled before giving out her musings.

"I imagine myself walking down the aisle of a beautifully decorated church. People wearing formal attire, a priest tying the knot and of course—my groom looking dashing in a tuxedo."

Both she and Alto imagined the scenario. Sheryl was smiling brightly while Alto…well he wasn't smiling.

"Sounds flashy."

Sheryl gave up.

"Alto, you're impossible!"

"I still prefer a simple ceremony, thank you very much."

"Well, I don't like drinking sake!" She didn't know what usually happened in a traditional Japanese wedding, but she knew sake had to be involved.

"Well, I don't want to wear a tuxedo!" Alto said. "I'll look weird with my long hair."

"No you won't."

"Easy for you to say. You'll look good in either a shiromuku or a wedding gown."

"Why are we even having this discussion, anyway?"

"I don't know. You started it."

"Did I?"

" It's always your fault."

"Jerk."

"I can say the same to you."

"Humph."

…

…

…

"Sheryl."

"What?"

"A traditional Japanese wedding reception isn't really that different from a Western one."

"Really?

"Yeah, _kekkon hiroen_."

"…But I want to be able to walk down the aisle of a church."

"Does that really mean so much to you?"

"Yes."

…

…

…

"Sheryl."

"What now?"

…

"How many guests should we have?"


End file.
